Robin the Gambler
by TheShadowsNightmare
Summary: "Ok, would you believe me if I told you that Chrom had asked me to gamble and to be his FAKE Lover? No? Didn't think so..." Female Robin/Chrom pairing and some others.
1. Chapter 10

**Summary:** "OK would you believe me if I told you that Chrom had asked me to gamble and to be his FAKE lover? No? I didn't think so…"

 **Authors Note:** You know when I went through and read the chapters again. They weren't as bad as I thought they were so I'll keep some parts and some chapters you might have already read. And plz read straight through it isn't a story if you don't and I was thinking what if I deleted all of the other chapters when I'm finished with the new beginning or whatever you want to call it. Its just do you think that's a good idea or?... So anyway, I hope you guys enjoy, plz review! And yes there is no point to restating the summary I just don't want to get rid of it.

 **Chapter#1: You want me to do what now?!**

'Say what now? Did I just hear him correctly? No, I couldn't have; I must be mistaken. I must be, I HAVE to be mistaken…'

Robin thought as she listened to Chrom ramble on to his explanation as to why he thought she would be the "perfect" girl to take to the ball as his FAKE lover…

"And besides you're the best idea of a love- I mean you are the best actor out of the whole camp and you wouldn't take the lover thing out of proportion. A-and you aren't a lady of ladies, oh I mean that didn't come out right. What I had meant to say was that yes that you are pretty but you're not eye-popping. That didn't come out right… What I had meant to say was. (etc.)"

'Please tell me he just didn't just say that.'

Robin's heart just sank lower and lower with every word that had come out of his mouth.

When Chrom stopped talking to take a deep breath Robin interjected with her normal neutral tined voice that she used when she was trying to hide something.

"So you're saying that you want me to be your FAKE lover because, for one, I'm a dull beauty, an actor, not a good lovey lover and that you somehow think that these traits will somehow make me seem like the perfect wife material to present to the ball. I'm I wrong?"

Chrom sighed in relief and said "Yes, but no, for it's not that you're not beautiful, don't get me wrong you are but some women just stand out more. You know what I mean? And like you're not a "lady" as to say you have a rough personality and you're not helpless. I'm not saying you are helpless, it's just you (sigh) you know what I mean don't you?"

His voice sounded worried like he thought he had insulted her… Oh, he had NO idea how insulted and ugly he had made her feel at that exact moment. Because before he had even come up to her with this stupid idea. She was walking around with a spell book in her left hand and an apple in her right hand. And that the one in her hand had only one or two bits in it.

Suddenly Robin didn't feel so relaxed or hungry anymore she felt like going to the training area to burn off non-instant fat.

And to go to Women's Cosmetics for a full makeover, with hair dying, and complete with a message. Plus, bright red lipstick and full face mask of makeup. Just to make herself feel better or even presentable…

And how these qualities made her seem like perfect wife material Robin had no idea.

Only that a woman like Sumia should this title or honor of being Chrom's FAKE lover.

And that's when Robin figured out why Chrom came to her and not Sumia. Sumia had been in love with Chrom practically since the age of five.

Robin sighed sadly as she watched Chrom look anywhere but at her.

She shook her head while looking down at the ground as she whispered,

"Alright I'll do it"

"Wait, really?" His voice hopeful.

Robin thought to herself as she nodded.

'Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?'

Then Chrom did something she was totally unprepared for as he ran up and gave her a bear hug shouting "Thank you, Robin, thank you!"

Then he just speeds off shouting "You won't regret this I promise you!"

Robin sighed as she began to walk away and asked herself.

'How do I get myself into these things?'

 **...WITH CHROM...**

Chrom ran as fast as he could from Robin and he turned left and hid behind his tent. Listened for footsteps as he tried to quite his heavy breathing. He heard Frederick say,

"You do know Milord that there are better ways to confess one's love for the other, don't you?"

Chrom jumped and looked behind him only to see Frederick standing directly behind him with a disappointed look on his face.

"The least you could have done is to have practiced your little speech."

Chrom sighed and said to his guardian "Frederick I don't "love" Robin that way it's just I had asked her to fill in as my lover. While my real lover is away."

Frederick raised his eyebrows and said,

"Now why couldn't you phrase it that way before, Milord?"

Chrom's face turned red with embarrassment as he stuttered

"W-well you see…"

Frederick jut raised a hand and said

"Don't try to explain. And as for the lover issue," He paused and took a thought full deep breath.

"Well, I do hope you tell the woman of this lover. Because you may claim to not love her in that way but you might as well have planted that seed in her brain. And knowing Robin she will work on a problem until it kills her, milord you are very lucky to have such a woman and warrior in your army."

Frederick stated as he went to turn away as he was walking past his Prince he whispered sadly,

"I would hate to see her heart hurt from this, wouldn't you?" THEN he walked away.

Chrom sighed and sat down as he stared at the dirt underneath him. He hadn't thought of hurting her he just, well now that he thought about it he wasn't thinking at all.

He couldn't help his attraction for Robin either but he knew his love for her wouldn't be excepted in society right now, mainly because they were in times of war and the country needed a Princess from a different far away land. So, they could have an alliance that would last centuries from now.

Chrom sighed and leaned against his tent as he thought

'Robin, if this hurts you, just know I didn't mean to hurt your heart. Just please don't close your heart to me or anyone who might want to help you, love you, and cherish you… Like I do…'

 **...A FEW DAYS LATER...**

Robin screamed her warcry and punched her fist into a Risin's dead face. Her thunder magic taking his head straight off. The sound traveled over the battlefield as she landed. And when her fist made contact with the ground it was unsurprising that it had created a crater. Her fist was stuck in the center of the crater she had caused. And she just waited and listened her ears were plugged and she could barely hear anything after the spell she used. It was after all quite loud which was to be expected it was a thunder spell. The spell had taken a certain amount of energy out of her that needed to be restored as soon possible. And with that being said this particular battle had already taken about five, six hours at most. It was quite exhausting to fight for this long.

"ROBIN!"

Someone called her name and they sounded pretty worried but she didn't care too much. She was just too tired. She just sat there kneeling in the dirt trying to catch her breath. She listened to the sounds of battle. People screaming, magical explosions, swords clinging together in a dance and she just listened. Everything suddenly coming into slow motion when she lifted her eyes up to look at the top of her self-made crater. There at the top was Chrom he was looking over at her. And when she looked closer she could see that he was worried. And when they connected their gazes he smiled.

But when she looked at Chrom her eyes widened in shock. There behind him was a Risen, sword over his head, and without thinking she shot up. Pulling out a dagger that was hidden in her belt in the process.

"Chrom behind you!"

His smile dropped as he twirled around to deflect the attack. Their swords clashed against each other and within seconds Chrom was close to finishing it off. But Chrom was standing on the edge of her crater, his footing wasn't all that secure. And when Robin looked past Chrom and his opponent she saw that two more Risen thought it was a good idea to take Chrom on. But in all the frenzy Chrom didn't have a chance to see it. And sure enough, he was overwhelmed. With three of them fighting him and the pressure to not fall back into the whole was nearly killing Robin's heart.

Quickly Robin threw her dagger into one of the Risen's forehead just as Chrom had finished the first one off. Which left him enough time to swing around the other one and to cut the thing in half. Imedently they all turned into purple smoke.

Robin was surprised to find that she had subconsciously been holding her breath. She let it go when Chrom turned back down to look at her. His bright smile didn't falter.

"Thanks for the save!" He yelled down at her.

She smiled at him as his eyes twinkled, "No problem, just next time please be more careful?!"

He laughed as he promised her to be more careful next time. However when he turned away to continue the fight. Robin's smiled fell into a deep dark frown. She couldn't believe Chrom would make a mistake like that. It wasn't the less bit like him and his behavior had her worried. She sighed and shook her head as she began to climb up the sides of her little crater. Her mind overwhelmed and exhausted she couldn't believe that he would make a mistake like that. Something was defiantly going on with him and she needed to find out; fast before he put him or anyone else for that matter in danger.

'That was a close one if I didn't see that one Risen t-then...' She stopped and looked back at the spot Chrom had just been standing. 'I could have just lost him, I would have had to watch him get himself killed for his carelessness.'

The pain of realizing this nearly pulled all of her heartstrings out of place. Her face holding deep concern and fear for what could have just happened. But one thing was for sure when this battle was done she was going to have a talk with that man. Things could have played out VERY differently and she was going to make sure Chrom realized this.

'Could he have been entranced or something?'

Robin thought, frustration and anger getting the best of her. But it didn't last long her exhaustion took over and Robin had to try and hold back a yawn. Before continuing to climb up the side of the crater.

When she made it to the top she barely had the strength to pull herself up and over. But it didn't take much to motivate her, across the way she saw Sully fighting off five different members of the Risen army. And her horse spoked a bit and threw her off when one of them sharply poked their spear into its side.

It didn't take long for her to get overwhelmed by them after.

"What?! You all want a piece of me?! Fine then bring it on!" Sully screamed her challenge didn't go unnoticed by the Risen around her and together the group charged at once. Sully on the defensive.

Quickly Robin forgot her pain and exhaustion threw out multiple claps of thunder at the group. Robin jumped on one of the Risen and used some of her el wind to propel herself forward. Before landing right next to Sully's side. Taking a hit for her, the enemy's sword grazing her side. Just barely missing a chance to get more acquainted with her rib cage. But Robin's own sword was firmly placed in the Risen's shoulder and her other hand had a self-made sword that was purely made of her magic and that sword was lodged in the Risen's neck. And within a few seconds, the man was gone into a puff of smoke.

"Robin?!"

"Well shoot, I didn't think you could move that fast but thanks for the save Rob."

Robin turned and looked at Sully her eyes clear showing annoyance with the nickname. But no complaints came from her so Sully took this as a good thing. But the reality of the situation was that Robin was too tired to complain about stupid nicknames. Or if the sky was really blue or not. She just wanted to finish this battle then go straight to bed.

"Well, I guess while your here..."

Robin raised an eyes brow as the chaos around them unfolded. "Sully just know that I've got your back, OK?"

Sully looked at Robin with shock her face slack but nodded anyway. Both women coming to an understanding with each other. And not even a few minutes later the duo was back to back, literally. Robin and Sully, they were on the ground fighting back to back in a heated battle between the Shepards and the Risen. And thankfully it was nearly over, well almost. Robin was fighting sword to sword with two different Risen opponents and she was fighting in a quick fashion. Now Sully wasn't doing much better she too was fighting here own Risen opponents but she wasn't doing to good. Earlier on in the fight, she had earned a pretty nasty injury to her right leg. And how Sully thought this was a good time to ask a pretty strange question; that every girl in camp had been dying to ask. Sully looked over her shoulder and yelled,

"So, hows the engagement going?!"

Robin froze her mind going crazy. Engagement?! What engagement?! What is she talking about?! I'm not engaged to anyone?! The shock was just too much at the moment her eyes turned fuzzy and she suddenly couldn't eye the enemy in front of her. And she had completely forgotten that they were even there.

"WHAT!?" The shock in her voice could be heard by a deaf man.

Robin looked over her shoulder and as soon as she looked away she felt a sharp intense pain come and literally punch her in the right cheek.

Then lights out.

 **Authors Note:** Ok, let know what you think about the new chapter and it is a restart on the whole thing so please don't be confused if you are then it just tells me that you don't read my author's notes. So plz review and tell me anything you want to my story if you think it sucks then go right ahead and write it. No judgment. If you think its amazing then I'm just going to smile and say thank you. But plz if you think it needs some work, which I know it does, don't hesitate to tell me. OK? SO PLZ REVIEW IN THE REVIEW BOX DOWN BELOW! Please and thank you.


	2. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:** Ok, this one is going to be different and new. Again, please don't be confused if you are then it tells me that you are not reading the authors notes. And this one may or may not hold foreshadowing or chapters from the past. This should be completely new and when I look back on the chapters I posted before. I am surprised I didn't put this in there so plz again, tell me what you think and what I should work on. A big thank you to SilverStorm0 for reviewing and telling me what I do need to work on. Again thank you and please enjoy the chapter. Also, I'm sorry for not uploading sooner. If you guys have advice n writing short stories plz let me know. THANK YOU!

 **Chapter#unknown: Breaking the Ice and Adjusting**

Robin woke up with a moan her jaw was just killing her.

"Don't move I'm almost finished."

'Lissa?'

Robin thought as she kept her eyes closed feeling that if she did she would somehow interfere with what Lissa was doing. But curiosity killed the cat and slowly she let her hands wander to explore her new environment. She was in a bed and she could feel...what blankets? Or was she laying on a pile of clothes? That's when a thought hit her, 'THE RISEN!'

Quickly Robin shot up and gasped her eyes flying straight open. Lissa's early plea forgotten. She was in a medical tent and her shirt had been torn open for what reason she had no clue. Only that they most likely did that to get to her many wounds. But what surprised her the most was that there were too many people...Well, not people but the pair of eyes on that were on her. She wasn't used to attention like this and what caused her the most embarrassment was that they were all just... staring almost as if she was the most interesting thing they had ever seen. That and they looked like mad scientists readily prepared to jump on their new discovery.

Silently she looked back at Lissa who looked as annoyed as ever. She was currently engaged in stitching up her side and as per usual, Robin had just ripped the once finished handy work.

"Robin! Didn't I just ask you to NOT move?! (sigh) You broke you're stitching again. W-we-"

"Wait," Robin interrupted "What do you mean again?"

Lissa sighed and shook her head before gently pushing on Robin's shoulders. Careful to not put too much pressure on her wounds. When Robin was back on the bed and comfortably laying down. Lissa began to explain,

"You see Robin while in yesterday's battle you were injured quite badly. And Sully was the one to bring you from the battlefield and in here. From that point on we have been taking care of your injuries and slowly but surely healing you and everyone else who happened to be hurt."

"Why haven't you just used a Rescue or something to make things go faster?"

Robin asked impatiently as she took in the numbers of how many were actually injured.

"Well, normally we would but we're running a little low and we're only using those on the ones that need it the most."

Robin sighed and added the problem to her growing list.

"OK, then what about me breaking my stitches again?"

Lissa sighed and began to restitch Robin's side before answering.

"You see Robin, Chrom came to visit you."

Robin's eyes widened and her stomach grew cold.

'Oh, no what did he do this time?'

Lissa looked uncomfortable and looked down focusing everything she had on the work at hand.

"And he said a few things to you whether you heard him or not but the end result was that you were getting really agitated. You were having a dream of some sort and you had hit him. Somehow when you were twisting around you broke your stitches. Sooooo yeah."

Lissa looked up from her work she saw the horrified look Robin was giving her. She found it to be quite funny and quickly she took this time to ask a needed question.

"Robin is it true that you engaged to my brother?"

Robin nearly fainted, 'What is with people and assuming that Chrom and I are lovers?! Geez!'

Before Robin could respond another girl from across the tent spoke up.

"Robin I know this might be a bad time but what is it like being Chrom's lover?"

And then bingo the tent was filled with questions that were directed towards Robin about Chrom and what it was like, anything you could imagine a person could ask about someones love life.

Robin clapped her hands over her ears to try and block out the noise but it was pointless she could hear EVERYTHING. Even the questions she had hoped to NEVER and I mean NEVER EVER hear. And within seconds it became too much she was overwhelmed and suddenly the air in her lungs had vanished. Her personal pace had been invaded and Lissa had disappeared into the mass of bodies. So Robin did the only thing she knew to do. Robin shot forward and took in a sharp intake of breath and rolled back her eyes closing them. Before she dramatically fell back onto the bed "passing out."

That's when she heard the sound of a whistle blasting but she kept her eyes closed. She remanded still not moving her body not even to flinch as if she truly was unconscious. Then she heard the most unexpected voice, "Everyone back away!"

'FREDERICK?!'

She heard shocked gasps and mumbling voices. But she did feel that they were beginning to move away from her. But quickly she felt someone's cold hands grab her wrist to feel her pulse.

"Well?" Frederick asked and immediately Robin knew that it was Lissa.

"She's OK, she just fainted. I guess the questioning and her injuries was just too much for her to handle at once."

Robin mentally sighed if Lissa didn't know her so well she was sure she would have been slapped by now. Frederick sighed and began to scold the group while Lissa began to press a damp cloth onto Robin's face and neck. Before she heard a collective sigh from the group of collected people. As girls and men alike as they all left the medical tent. And as soon as they were all gone.

Lissa stopped what she was doing and stated, "Wow, that was some trick you pulled you fouled them alright. Even I thought you had a heart attack or even a stroke. They're gone now so you can stop playing dead."

Robin sighed and opened her eyes and with Lissa's help she sat up on her elbows. And when she did she saw that the tent was completely empty and that Frederick was standing in the doorway of the gigantic tent. And boy did he look amused he had a childish smile plastered all over his face and he looked ready to laugh.

She rolled her eyes and laid back down groaning as she did so.

"Sorry Robin, I didn't think they would react like that."

Lissa whispered to her and Robin could feel her insecurity. She sighed and rolled onto her side slowly. Frederick nodded while Lissa just looked sad.

"It's alright-" Robin started but was quickly interrupted.

"I don't understand why my brother has to have you play that dumb role! Twice its nearly killed you! And I mean come on!" Lissa shouted and crossed her arms over her chest before turning around in a big huff.

Frederick sighed and stated, "Yes it is true you agreed to that yes. But the rest of the camp doesn't know that. You just have to keep up appearances until the royal ball by this time you should be free to do whatever you please."

Robin laid back down overwhelmed as Lissa gave her a sympathetic look.

That's when the realization hit.

'Wait, I'm Chrom's fake lover?!'

 **...FLASHBACK...**

'Say what now? Did I just hear him correctly? No, I couldn't have; I must be mistaken. I must be, I HAVE to be mistaken…'

Robin thought as she listened to Chrom ramble on to his explanation as to why he thought she would be the "perfect" girl to take to the ball as his FAKE lover…

"And besides you're the best idea of a love- I mean you are the best actor out of the whole camp and you wouldn't take the lover thing out of proportion. A-and you aren't a lady of ladies, oh that didn't come out right. What I had meant to say was that yes that you are pretty but you're not eye-popping. That didn't come out right… What I had meant to say was. (etc.)"

 **...**

When Chrom stopped talking to take a deep breath Robin interjected with her normal neutral toned voice that she used when she was trying to hide something.

"So you're saying that you want me to be your FAKE lover because, for one, I'm a dull beauty, an actor, not a good lovey lover and that you somehow think that these traits will somehow make me seem like the perfect wife material to present to the ball. I'm I wrong?"

Chrom sighed in relief and said "Yes, but no, for it's not that you're not beautiful, don't get me wrong you are but some women just stand out more. You know what I mean? And like you're not a "lady" as to say you have a rough personality and you're not helpless. I'm not saying you are helpless, it's just you (sigh) you know what I mean don't you?"

 **...**

She shook her head while looking down at the ground as she whispered,

"Alright I'll do it"

"Wait, really?" His voice hopeful.

Robin thought to herself as she nodded.

'Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?'

Then Chrom did something she was totally unprepared for as he ran up and gave her a bear hug shouting "Thank you, Robin, thank you!"

Then he just speeds off shouting "You won't regret this I promise you!"

 **...END OF FLASHBACK...**

Chrom's voice echoed in her head until she shook her head around. Almost disappointed that she would forget something so important.

"You know guys, I completely forgot that I agreed to be Chrom's fake lover."

Lissa spun around her mouth gaping open shock written in her beautiful facial features. While Frederick just nodded with understanding.

"It is a big job to fill and with all of your other duties I'm not surprised."

"Well, I AM!" Lissa shouted.

"Yes, (light giggle) you've made that point quite clear." Robin joked.

Lissa sighed before heading off into a different direction only to come back with Robin's cloak and a new shirt.

"Here, I'm assuming you'll need these."

Robin thanked her as she took them, "Thank you but I can just do this."

Robin picked up the two ends of the torn shirt she was already wearing, casting a spell sowing the two pieces together and cleaning it of all the blood. Before slipping on her cloak.

Lissa huffed and crossed her arms, "Show off."

Robin smiled brightly and asked, "So, when can I leave?"

Lissa shook her head, "Not until that wound of your heals I don't want you bleeding out when you break those stitches again. And I already bandaged all your other wounds but my main concern would be that side of yours. You have torn the stitches about two or three times already."

Robin sighed and looked at Frederick he just shrugged and said, "Robin I suggest you listen to her she the camps healer right now anyway. She knows more about your wounds then you."

"So in case you don't understand Robin, that means that you have to listen to me. That is until your wounds heal now, Robin, please don't leave the bed?" Lissa begged.

She looked from Frederick to Lissa and then back again. Defeated she sighed and nodded. Lissa screamed and jumped with joy while Frederick looked passive.

"Alright then! Now that's settled Frederick and I have some things to do so you will be here by yourself but that doesn't mean can just do whatever you want. I'll be checking in on you and if you need anything hauler. Or cast a spell or something."

Lissa then proceeds to wave her goodbye while dragging Frederick out the door.

Robin sighed and lay down deciding to get comfortable. Closing her eyes her body aching. And as soon as she was comfortable she fell into a healing sleep.

 **...DREAM...**

Robin was in a white void of mist and she couldn't see anyone.

"Robin Wake up! WAKE UP!"

Something ran behind her a dark shadow like figure, she turned around and watched them disappear.

"WHAT!? What did you say?!"

...

No response.

Robin shook her head the mist damping her body. Her blue colored bangs falling into her face and sticking to her skin.

"Who are you? Whom am I speaking with!?"

...Again no response.

That's when she felt it something touch her back, her hips, and waist. It almost felt like the evening breeze. Disturbed she twirled around her cloak going out before her. But of course, nothing was there.

Suddenly air blew from behind her as if a large beast was blowing on her. And it was cold VERY cold. Her hair flew into her face and more of it was sticking to her body and face. She blinked and took in a slow breath before cautiously turning around. Robin's eyes widened and she subconsciously took a few steps back.

There in front of her was a straight shadow a person that was completely covered in black. And what disturbed her the most was that they had no face. No facial structure to suggest anything but that they were purely shadow made. The body was thin, slender and they were tall, very tall. They towered over her with ease and when they straightened their back the taller they seemed to get. And it was a man.

"Boo."

Then without giving her a chance to even blink his hand shot out slapping her across the face. With such force that she fell to the ground with a yelp of surprise and later on an immense amount of pain came upon her. Robin picked her face from the ground gently placing a hand on her injured cheek. Shock and pain was the only greeting when contact was made. Quickly she turned around on her back her eyes wide.

"That didn't feel nice, did it? You have no power here...hahaha!"

His laughter was wicked and scratchy the size of the man seemed to grow with tremendous speed. Scard Robin clumsily picked herself up from the ground and began to run. Her mind already trying to formulate a plan.

"What?! You think you can escape?!"

He laughed and with the prediction of an attack she turned around skillfully. Casting a spell she thrust out her hand but sadly, sick, silver magic surrounded her hand and flickered out of light and disappeared. Shocked she looked up but was thrown back painfully.

When she landed just a few feet away she began to roll her body forcing itself over her tangled limbs. She tortuously skitted when she finally did manage to stop. She face planted into the ground her nose bleeding and her bottom lip split. Blood dripping steadily from her injuries.

'I-I don't understand... This pain is so real... And my spell...'

The man laughed at her as she tried to get up.

And when she did the man was back in her face. His hand was raised up in the air and their arm blinked. It was no longer an arm but a steel sword. Her eyes grew wide as she watched them take their newly creating sword and as another arm replaced the original. The man watched her but only for a slipt second before thrusting their arm in her direction.

She flinched and raised her arms up to block the attack but something long and tail like sharply slammed into her stomach. She screamed when she was suddenly thrown back into the mist.

 **...END OF DREAM...**

Waking up she shot forward sweat coming from her body in waves. Or what she thought was sweat, anyway. Looking down at herself Robin was horrified to find that what she originally thought to be sweat was in fact blood.

Quickly she shot her hands up to her side to examine herself. And when she moved them away she had blood dripping from her finger types. But it got worse from there on feeling something drip down her her lips her eyes shot wide. Her hands moving to her nose only to discover that she had a bloody nose and her bottom lip was ripped. Discretely Robin began to apply pressure to her wounds as she looked around. Wondering if Lissa was around and if her dream was a real dream or not.

When she couldn't find Lissa in the medical tent she slowly removed her cloak and shirt. And there she discovered that her main cause of blood was from her breaking her stitches once again for many the third or fourth time. Skillfully Robin began to treat her wounds before using a spell at the end to make sure her stitches wouldn't break again and that her wounds got a head start on healing.

Within the hour Robin was working her bloody nose had stopped, her lip was sown back together along with her side. Sighing Robin leaned against one of the polls the tent was built on. Her hands gently holding her side.

'OK, there is a possibility that my dream was really a dream. But that wouldn't really explain the injuries that seemed to have followed me...Of course, there is one reasonable answer that would make more sense.'

Robin could hardly believe what she was about to suggest but it was highly possible. 'I am simply stressed. Lissa explained to me earlier that while Chrom was visiting me I had become extremely agitated. Which had caused me to break open my stitches and now when I was dreaming I was fighting a powerful foe. I bit down on my lip hard enough to tear it open and then my body was under much pressure that I had a bloody nose. It seems reasonable...but...'

Robin shook her head unable to properly think. She groaned when her head started to throb like someone had just finished beating the inside of her skull. Only to prove her theory she sighed and rubbed her temples this wasn't going to go well.

In an attempt to go back to sleep Robin had put on the shirt giving to her by Lissa with the intention of cleaning her cloak and shirt of the blood later. Her headache seeming to win her over. Gently she slowly lowered herself to the bed and laid down comfortably. But when she closed her eyes a sense of unease came about her. And she just couldn't stay in the tent anymore. Sighing Robin sat up painfully, gathering her things she walked over to the tent entrance.

Stopping just before leaving she turned and looked back thinking, 'Sorry, Lissa I just can't be in here anymore I just can't...I need to.'

Taking a deep breathe Robin opened the tent she blinked and rubbed her eyes. The sun blinding her unknowingly Robin had taken a few steps forward and when she looked up she could see that no one had noticed her yet.

Smiling Robin proceeds to her own tent her work already coming to mind. But as she went something didn't sit right in her gut something that Frederick and Lissa had told her. CAme back into her mind causing her stop in her tracks.

"I don't understand why my brother has to have you play that dumb role! Twice its nearly killed you! And I mean come on!" Lissa shouted.

Frederick sighed, "Yes it is true you agreed to that yes. But the rest of the camp doesn't know that. You just have to keep up appearances until the royal ball by this time you should be free to do whatever you please."

Their voices echoed in her head nearly making her head spin. Robin looked up and realized that the members of the camp were looking at her funny and when she caught their eyes they guiltily looked away. But one thing was clear, she was going to have to learn how to behave as a lover and how to act when the ball came around.

Breaking the ice or like Sumia likes to say, breaking in a new pair of shoes. But as Robin walked around camp she sure didn't feel like she was breaking in a new pair of shoes or that she was breaking the ice. She felt like was walking around in someone else skin that didn't quite fit and it was a strange feeling to her. She had always been comfortable in her own skin. But now it felt like the shoes she had just put on didn't quite sit right on her feet. Like they were a size too big or a size too small. Robin pasted by a group of Shepards who was just exiting the tent designated as the inventory tent. They stopped and watched her walk by. She wasn't quite used to people just staring at her or talking about her when she walked past them.

Robin sighed she was just going to have to get used to things from this point forward and move on. She can't run from the consequences of her choices. If this is what it meant to be Chrom's fake lover then so be it. She was, after all, the one who agreed to it, wasn't she?

As Robin walked by a few more people she stood straighter when she heard that they were talking about her relationship with Chrom. Some of the rumors, she knew, could get quite nasty. But they will never know the truth until Chrom finds a real lover. Then when they tell people or when they find out. She would find no great happiness to know that they would feel guilty. Because they did commit a wrong they assumed what was happening jumping to conclusions. But of course, she wouldn't let them feel that way for long it was enough to know that they cared.

That's enough.

At least for now anyway...

 **Author's Note:** Ok, with the dream part do you think I put to much detail into it. Or...whats going on there? But anyway I hope you could easily understand what was going on and please tell me what I need to work on and if something feels like its missing. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
